Tsuki Memoir: Remembrancer
by Tsuki XoOx Memoir
Summary: Tsuki is a young demon who has lived in New York for most of her life. What happens when her gang decides to move to Japan and stay together? What happens when she meets her two cousins and her brother? Will she find love or not? HieixOC
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

Name: Tsuki Memoira/Memoir (mom's last name is memoira but she changed it cause' it was girly)

Age: 23

Occupation: Street racer, Skull Gang member, waitress.

Eyes: One is blue and the other is red but not a sharingan.

Hair: Long and light green (picture 5)

Authentisity: Caucasian Female

Story: Her mom died when she was 8 and her dad is in the other world. She has a little brother who is with her dad and she has an adoptive son daughter named Mimi. She joined her best friend's gang and lives with them currently.

Name: Wyatt 'Bones' Fraust

Age: 26

Occupation: Skull Gang leader, car jacker, ex-air force pilot

Eyes: Black

Hair: Short and black.

Authentisity: African-American Male

Story: His mom was 16 when he was born so she put him up for adoption. He went from home to home until he couldn't take it anymore and he decided to leave. He hopped the 1:30 a.m plane to New York from Detroit. At the age of 18, he was adopted by an army veteran who wanted him to join the Air Force. His adoptive father died 4 years later and he quit a year later at the age of 23. He started a gang with some friends that spread until he had members in California. He met Tsuki and they became best friends.

Name: Alex Dassie

Age: 18

Occupation: Cook, member of Skull Gang

Eyes: Light green

Hair: Blond longish

Authentisity: British Male

Story: His parents beat him until he was 15 when he snapped and took the 7:30 flight to New York. He became friends with Bones and Tsuki soon after.

Name: Luke Therbeau

Age:16

Occupation: Mechanic, Skull Gang member

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown longish

Authentisity: Parisian Male

Story: Lived in New York since he was 6 with his dad who was a druggie. His dad died when he was 12. He never met his mother because she died giving birth to him. He got a few orders from Bones and became their official mechanic.

Name: Maria De Silia

Age:17

Occupation: Luke's girlfriend, maid, Skull gang member

Eyes: Deep blue

Hair: Long curly and red

Authentisity: Hispanic Female (Spanish)

Story: Her mother died when she was born and her father was killed in an attack on Spain. She went to a family in New York and met Luke. They started dating and she became a member.

Name: Alan Carathun

Age: 15

Occupation: Driver, Skull Gang member

Eyes: Green

Hair: Strawberry blond, short

Authentisity: Caucasian Male

Story: His mother died in a assasination attempt on the president along with his dad and his uncle when he was 6. He moved in with his grandfather in New York until he died. At the age of 12 he met Tsuki when she saved him from a guy from the Serpants Grip Gang. He joined the Skull Gang soon after.

Name: Jamie Valentine

Age: 16-19

Occupation: Gun expert, Skull Gang member

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Black, long

Authentisity: Caucasian Male

Story: He was found on the doorstep of the city hall when he ws between the ages of 2 and 4. Nobody knew his parents so a sailor from Washington adopted him and took him on a trip to New York for a new job interview at the age of 7-9. They were caught in a bank heist and the man died to save Jamie. He stayed in a hotel until he was 14-16 and then he met Alex who got him a place in the gang.

Name: Spike Horrow

Age: 24

Occupation: Gang leader in Detroit

Eyes: Black

Hair: Blonde with black underneath

Authentisity: Caucasian Male

Story: Nobody really knows much about him but he is Tsuki's good friend.


	2. prologue

Tsuki Memoir

Moon's Memories

Prologue

"Run! Selena De Memoira, run my love!" a man screamed to his wife. Selena ran holding a 5

year old child in her arms. The child didn't cry, instead she stared up at her mother in

confusion.

"Tsuki Memoir, that is your name, my child," Selena told her, "Remember this for all eternity."

she ran, dodging kunai (throwing knives) and shuriken (throwing stars). "Tsuki, your father

and I are demons . The Solite element clan are massacring the Lunite clan," she whispered,

trying to save her breath, "Remember what you are, who you are and what your destiny is."

Finally she arrived at Kazekure where her son was resting with a few Jounin. She ran into the

building and placed her daughter in with her 1 year old son. The nurse mothers watched the

children and laughed as the young Tsuki pulled her brother towards her. Tsuki rested her

brother's head on her shoulder and placed her head on his. They slept like this until her father

picked her up.

"King are you ok?" a young demon asked the man as he cradled his son on one arm and

his daughter on the other.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." The man replied, laughing as his daughter struggled to get

away from him and explore,.

"But your stomach is bleeding, you should get it checked." The demon (let's call him Yuri)

insisted.

"What this little scratch," He asked, pointing to a small yet deep cut on his belly, "this thing is

fine, don't worry I'll clean it out in a few minutes.

"Ok if you insist." Yuri sighed.

Tsuki got out of her father's grip and ran away laughing loudly. Her father laughed and gave

his son to his wife as she walked in so he could chase after her.

"Be careful!" Selena called to him as he ran towards Tsuki, who dodged out of the way and

swiftly turned and jumped at him. He fell to the ground laughing. Selena shook her head and

looked down at her son, who giggled and grabbed her finger.

"You better not turn out to be a trouble-maker like them Mammon," Selena told him and lifted

him up until he was blocking out the lamps light, "you shall be King some day, my love."

Two months later

Selena sat and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Hunny, I need to tell you something important so listen closely." Selena said grabbing Tsuki's

chin and turning he face towards her, gently.

"There are two worlds ok? One is this place of demons and magic, but there is also a place

called the Human world out there where you live differently, ok? We are going to the human

world and leaving Daddy and Mammon here in Kazekure." She said.

"To get from one world to the other you need two things ok?" She couldn't believe she was

telling her this at such a young age.

"One is this kunai called "The Double Dragon Blade" and two is this locket." She said pulling

out a locket made of silver with a gem in the middle. The gem was like a yin-yang sign with

the white part as a dark, blood red ruby and the black part as a black opal.

"All you need to do is put the locket on then make the signs of the dragon, dog, tiger, bird,

tiger, gare, serpent, horse, monkey, ox, rat, ram then boar and then stab yourself with the

kunai blade." She said with a cold glare at the blood-stained kunai.

"Mama are te jonna ise da blade?" Tsuki asked with a small gasp. (mama are we gonna use

the blade. Shes five so she can't pronounce some stuff so she subs them with other letters

lol…hehehehe I used to do that)

"Yes hunny… you go first so I know that you're gone." Selena replied as a silent tear raked a

streak through her eye make-up.

Tsuki made the signs and stabbed herself in the chest smiling. Blood leaked out of her mouth

and stained the ground around her making a puddle for her to fall in. Her big blue eyes went

cold and her mother burst out crying at the sight. She quickly performed the signs and

stabbed herself as well.

On Earth

Their bodies appeared in Selena's human home in New York City, America. Life returned to

them and Selena was racked with coughs as she stood and looked at her daughter, who was

sitting on the couch smiling.

"Mama dat oas nun." Tsuki said and laid down. (Mama that was fun)

Selena smiled, walked over and sat down, wrapping her arms around her daughter, not

knowing that in just 3 years she would die forever.


	3. Chapter 1

Tsuki Memoir: The Remembrancer

Moon's Memoirs

Default 1

Tsuki walked out of Joe's Dinner and groaned impatiently. Lighting a cigarette, Tsuki walked down Skull Street and went into the 3rd alley. "Bones, open up man, I just got fired!" you yelled through the wall. Tsuki bashed on 12 picture coded bricks in the order of dragon, dog, bird, tiger, serpent, gare, horse, monkey, ox, rat, ram and boar. The door opened revealing a large african american man, two skinny caucasian boys a spanish sinioretta and two young men. You walked in and grabbed the taller of the two caucasian boys and grabbed the collar of his jacket. "Alan you know your 'Set-Tsuki's-alarm-clock-to-8;30-instead-of-6:30' stunt?" she screamed in his face, "Guess what it did alan…can't guess? Fine I'll tell you, it got me damn well fired dumbass!"

"Zip it Alex, I really don't care what's for dinner!" she shouted in his general direction. Tsuki growled angrily and plopped down on the couch while Bones cam over to you with Maria to see what happened. After explaining how your boss had grabbed you and you had refused him and he had fired you, Bones let out an angry howl and said "Let's get him! Maria get my gun would you-" Tsuki interupted with "Damn Bones, chill out!" He sat down and growled just as you had and turned on the t.v. Tsuki threw a french fry at him and laughed. He looked at her and threw it back. She caught it and threw it back causing a war that turned into a full-fledged wrestling match Tsuki vs. Bones. Tsuki won in the end and everyone decided that it was high time for them to go to bed.


End file.
